The Legend Of Dark
by Whisper Writes
Summary: Just what is the story behind Dark Link? Hear his thoughts in the Water Temple and follow him in his adventure afterwards. Rated M for future Link x Dark Link.
1. Water

**First ever fanfic! Ocarina of Time setting. Just what is the story behind Dark Link? Hear his thoughts in the Water Temple and follow him in his adventure afterwards with Link! Rated T for mild violence and language, although may change to M as the chapters continue~ I own nothing. NOTHING ;A; Well, accept the words here. Did this aaaaalllll on my own! Tell me what you think? :D I worked hard on this sucker. Oh, and hopefully the chapters will be longer as the stories continue ^^ That's the plan, anyway.**

* * *

The Legend of Dark

Chapter 1  
**Water**

It was the very first thing I saw. The roof of my world is covered in it. Past the it is another world. I can see a small island with one lone tree. There are also two doors on each side of the room. I say room because that's what doors are for, right? I guess I wouldn't know, but that's what the ugly man told me. Lord Ganondorf, he called himself. He said this was the Room of Illusions. I wonder, would doors would open for me if I tried to escape? I wouldn't know that either, because I can't reach beyond this water. This really is a room of illusions. The floor I stand on looks like a hazy sky that could stretch on forever, yet I don't fall through. It's like that all around me as well, like I could pick a direction and walk forever, but if I tried I would eventually hit a wall. That I would know, because I've tried. How am i suppose to guard what's on the other side of the door if I can't even pass through the water? That's my job, or so says the ugly man.

_"One day, someone will pass through that door."_ He stood above me, on the other side of the water, gesturing to the door on his left. _"I, who is the reason for your existence, command you to stop him from leaving this room. When only one of you stands, the doors will open. If you wish to taste freedom, you will slay him."_

Seems easy enough. Or, at least it did at the time. That was seven years ago. I'm not sure how I know this, but then again, I'm not sure how I know anything. Like how to wield a sword. I often practice with this black blade of mine, trying to pass the time that stretches on like the illusions in this room. Are there walls to this time, or will I stay here forever? Somehow I know I'm not the only thing out there who was commanded to destroy this person. What if someone beat me to it? Will I ever leave this room? Sometimes I think I've left this room, only to wake up with a back ache due to leaning against the tree. I imagine it constantly, a floor like this one only without the sky. A sky like this one without the water. A world that is facing the right way. Walls that I will never reach. Land that will stretch on forever. Once or twice, I had a dream I was outside these walls.

_"As I promised, I'll give the horse to you. However... I'll never let you leave this ranch!"_ I just smiled and shook my head. Fine. I know Epona more than you, and I bet she could jump over the fence that surrounds this property with ease. Only one way to find out...

I remember the wonderful breeze through my hair cooling me off from the warmth I didn't mind, the smell and sight of green all around me, and the pure satisfaction of rescuing the animal I somehow knew when it was just a foal. I don't have that in this room. The air is cold and stale. The sights will never change and it can only offer disappointments. Waking up to see my world made my eyes blur, and when I reached up to rub them, my fingers got wet. Damn water! I'm cursed, aren't I?

_"Volvagia!"_ What? _"Use the megaton hammer to hit its head first!"_ Oh, right! I have to pay attention. The last thing I want to do is fall in one of these lava holes. Then suddenly, one of them makes a weird gurgling noise. When I look over, I see it ripple and I immediately know that Volvagia is about to emerge. Taking my newest weapon, I rush over just as it tries to escape, hearing a loud clang of whatever its outer shell is made of, followed by its irritated roar. It stops moving for a moment, and I'm so perplexed by its strange green eyes that I nearly miss my chance to slay it with the Master Sword. Again it roars, this time snapping out of whatever confused state it was in to sink back into the lava. When it comes out the second time, it flies around above the platform I stand on. This is the first time I've seen a dragon.. but I have heard about them before. Does that mean this one can blow out- _"AAHHH!"_ I jump and barely have time to roll out-of-the-way, but my entire left arm is now burned. I guess that answers my question!

When I woke up, I was sweating and breathing hard. The room still felt like a million degrees and my arm was pulsing so much I had to check if I was really burned. I wasn't of course, but after that dream, this room didn't seem quite as bad. However that feeling only lasted a couple of days. The dream was almost completely forgotten and I went right back to wishing I could leave this damn room. When I close my eyes and think hard enough, I can picture that sound I heard seven years before. It was when the ugly man was leaving. Yes, I remember. The sound of a door opening, then closing again. I can picture it now, too. It sounds so real. Oh, how I wish it was.

"It's the Room of Illusions." I whip around fast. That voice! That was a real voice! There's a male dressed in dark blue, looking around 17-years-old, and glancing around the strange room with his bright blue eyes. That voice couldn't have been his, it was too high-pitched. Maybe I've gone insane. What kind of illusion is this? Oh, but those eyes... They're so.. different. Different and pretty. I wonder what color my eyes are. This water doesn't let my see my reflection. I know is my skin is a dark gray color, and my hair is a completely black. But like the room, it looks as if it could stretch on forever as far as color goes. It's not much of a color at all, really. It's just dark. I always liked it, but it is nothing compared to this boy. He has bright blonde hair peeking out of his blue cap. Hey, I have a cap just like that. In fact, I have everything he does, aside from that fairy hovering around him, and it's all black. Wait, fairy?

"Link, look over there! There's the door!" Link, huh? What an interesting name. "I can sense the item near by!" I watch him walk across the water, and that's when i notice his reflection. It's on my side of the water.. something else is actually in my word. Although he is upside down to me, reflecting every step Link takes without reflecting his appearance. His shadow, it actually looks like me. It's wearing a black tunic and cap, holding a black sword in its left hand with a shield on its left, opposite of the boy who seems to be left-handed. It's hair is, of course, black, and it's eyes are.. red?! Are my eyes red too? The reflection reaches me as Link reaches the island, but then it disappears. No, it doesn't, it goes inside me! I turn around and Link is still going towards the door, but-

"Link, your reflection! It's gone!" He stops and looks under him, and my jaw drops slightly. So that's what I am? His reflection? He tries the door, and then that's when it hits me. Suddenly all I want to do it kill him. Why should he get to leave? Dammit, let me kill him! Next thing I know, I'm on the island. No way.. did I just pass through the water? I'm free?! No.. Lord Ganon said the doors wont open until only one of us stands. I wasn't allowed to pass until he entered the room. I was trapped for seven years.. He made me wait seven damn long years! I'll kill him!

"The door is locked." The little fairy sighs, before seeing me, now leaning against the lone tree on some island in the center of this stupid Room of Illusions. "Hey!" He looks up to see it rush by me. I scowl and swat at it, but it dodges my hand. "Be careful, it's Dark Link!" Dark him? Reflection.. shadow.. the darkness within him, is that what I am? Why I couldn't pass through before he came here? Seven long years... Agh! Goddesses, this is making my head hurt! He moves to a fighting stance. Fine, then. I draw my sword. His steps are cautious, and he studies my movements. I decide to mess with his mind and begin to do everything he does. He swings, I swing. Our swords collide somewhere in the middle and we both jump back. This seems to drag on for a while, and his expression shows he is tired of fighting. Yeah? Well I'm tired of being here! I will do anything to get out! I WILL KILL YOU!

He swings again, and this time I give him a surprise. Instead of mirroring his attack, I jump on his blade. Leaning in, my red eyes look into his perfect blue ones, and I can't help but smirk as fear fills him. I back-flip off his blade and watch him watch me. Why is he so quiet? Then again, I haven't said anything yet, either. All we do is stare for a while, and I am just reminded of how much I don't want to be there. I rush at him, and Link abandons his sword. I'm more than ready to stab my blade through his gut, and all he does is some strange movement? DIE, HERO! Wait.. is that fire?! It explodes from him like a dome, and I make a short cry while stumbling back. It's like that one dream I had! Dammit, it hurts! I can't see and I need to pass through-

And then I'm back in my world again, just under Link, and he can't see me. I'm not on fire anymore, either. Now I get it, I've gained the ability to pass through on command. I wanted to go up, and I did. Now I came back. I can move about this room, _my_room, as I please due to being his reflection, but he can't. I am his shadow in solid form. I can't help but smirk while I watch my good side look around the room frantically. "This is where I was born.." I mutter to myself, not surprised he can't hear me. "And this is where you will die!" Then I jump up to his world, facing his back, swinging my sword, and aiming to kill.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! What did you think? The next chapter is a bit more.. bloody. Just a bit. **


	2. Blood

**Rated M to be safe.. hints the chapter title! A little piece of useless information: I have yet to ever use the megaton hammer thing on Dark Link. I'm a hardcore Ocarina of Time fan, but I wasn't even aware that was the recommended tool until not too long ago. I still haven't tried it yet, either. I'm so use to just spamming Din's Fire. XD But I'm in the Water Temple again for probably my billionth play through. I'll have to give it a try once I reach Dark Link. Now on to the story!**

* * *

The Legend of Dark

Chapter 2  
**Blood**

It was the very next thing I saw. The water below us was mixing with it. Bright red, sticky, and warm. How do I know it's warm? I don't understand. My mind plays back the situation, and then I think it is real so I try to change it. But it's not, and I can't seem to move. It's already too late. I was running at him, so confidant that I had won. So ready to finally escape my prison. But then he turns, swinging a weapon I didn't even realize he had. It almost looks like some sort of hammer. How do I know this though? Because he got it somewhere deep within Death Mountain. Why do I know this? I knew the moment I saw it that it packed a lot of power. Strength I would never be able to match. I started to doubt myself, but I know that was not the reason for my failure. My weapon flies out of my hand, and before it even hits the ground, the blonde-haired boy continues his turn and swings his blade, following right behind the weapon that disarmed me. Damn.. he must have pretended he couldn't see me..

All this races through my mind, and then the pain hits me. This is my blood. It is warm because it is on my body. It hurts because it's on my chest. It's far worse than any of the shallow cuts we managed to give each other so far. I fall to one knee and cough once as I look down, pressing a hand against the wound that soon causes my skin to stain crimson. When I look back up, that damned boy is still standing it front of me, pointing at my neck with his stupid sword. For a moment he just stares, studying my face with his bright blue eyes that seem troubled. Just what are you thinking, Hero?

"The Master Sword isn't reacting!" How does he put up with that voice? The teen nods, showing he understands this but judging by the look on his face, it only confuses him further. It confuses me too, and I ironically mirror his expression. Reacting to what? And what the hell is he waiting for? I'm not armed and the pain in my chest seems to be keeping me from standing. So stop staring and just finish me so you can leave, boy! You've won. I.. I lost.. As if that thought alone triggers something, I hear a strange noise. I know it, I've heard it twice now. I blink, but Link is no longer in front of me. Wait, he's leaving?! I panic; don't leave while I'm alive! I wont be trapped here again!

"Wait!" My voice startles us both. My heart is racing and without remembering how I did so, I find myself on my feet. Just when I think he'll give up and leave, I push my voice again. "You.. c-can't." I take a shaky step forward, and this time he is the one to mirror me, taking a step forward as well. What's with that look? Why does he seem concerned? I fall back to my knees, and this time he rushes towards me. "You.. can't.."

"Drink this.." His voice is like mine.. but softer.. I could fall asleep to it, probably. Although I could fall asleep to anything here soon. I'm losing too much blood. I take a vial from his hands and barely pay attention to its odd red color. I do, however, notice the taste, which causes me to nearly cough my own lungs out. Link just chuckles a bit, but before I can accuse him of poisoning me, I notice that my chest doesn't hurt anymore and I feel stronger than before. Did he just.. heal me..?

"Why..?" He stares at me for a while, perhaps he is wondering just what I am. I wouldn't even know how to answer that. Link, however, seems to have all the answers. "Because you aren't evil." I'm not? I thought I was his darker side. Didn't I just try to kill him? I'm still thinking about all this when he gets up to leave.

"No!" Link turns and watches his dark copy raise from the ground.

"Why must you try to sto-"

"I will not stay here any longer!"

"What?" He tenses as I move towards him. Idiot. Does he really think I could attack him unarmed? Although I probably could. Speaking of which...

"Don't do this.." He watches me retrieve my sword, a black version of his own.

"I will not stay here any longer." I repeat. He still seems confused, so I point my sword in his direction despite the 10 or so feet distance between us. "You made me wait seven damn long years.. and I will never forgive you." What I should do is trap him here.. not kill him. Yeah. He can spend the rest of his miserable life here.

"You.. couldn't leave..?"

"Nooooo, I could leave any time I wanted! I had tea parties will Lord Ganondorf and frolicked through the grassy fields of Hyrule!" I say sarcastically. "Can't you tell how happy I am?!"

"You were alone, too..?"

Wait.. what? Whoa whoa whoa, I don't like where this is going. I don't need his damn pity. I need his blood. I need to see fear and pain in those pretty blue eyes of his. I run at him, catching him by surprise and giving him a gash on his shoulder that is sure to leave a nasty scar. He counters by swinging the hammer, but I dodge it this time and bash my shield against him. When he falls back, I straddle his waist and press my blade against his throat. _"Kill him!"_ A voice echoed in my head. And I wanted to. But then..

"I'm sorry Ganon trapped you here.." he coughs. Ganon? No, he created me. Why would I blame him?

_"If you wish to taste freedom, you will slay him."_ That's what he told me. He kept me here.. did Link know I was here? "Just shut up!" Was I telling Link or the memory? Red begins to color my black blade, acting as the evidence that his skin was pushed past its limit when pressed against his neck. Between my blood-soaked tunic and his wounded shoulder and neck, the water around our bodies was turning such a pretty color. Not like his eyes, though. It doesn't matter how much panic fills them, their color never changes. How interesting. Leaning closer, the blade bites into his skin and he closes his eyes. Aw, what a shame. I kiss over his cheek right below his left eye, then sit up with a grin that quickly fades when my cheek is introduced to his fist. The force of his punch knocked me off him, and I scramble to get up before he tackles me. And I mean full on tackles me! He ditched his own sword and now, once again, I've lost mine. He punches me again, splitting my lip to reveal my own blood, but on his third try I catch his hand and give it harsh twist. _Snap!_ He cries out in pain and I use this moment to roll us over.

Yet again, I sit over him and glare into his pretty eyes. My hands have a firm grip on his neck, pressing down to cut off his air supply while his blood seeps between my fingers. I think I am winning, but the damn boy just doesn't know when to give up! His good hand reaches up and grabs my hat along with a fist full of hair, giving it a good yank to the side. We roll but he doesn't dare let go. I swear my scalp is on fire! No, that can't be, because now my head is under water. There is probably less than six inches of water on this Illusion's excuse for a floor. But it's plenty enough for me to get a mouth full. I panic and try to rip his hand away, not caring if my hair goes with it, but it doesn't budge. My lungs ache for air, and I feel myself getting dizzy as I deny it to them. Then he lifts my head, and when I try to take in a breath of air, he _slams_ it back down into the floor. Everything is getting blurring and it's not just from the water. How ironic.. it was the very first thing I saw. Will it really be the last?

* * *

**Oh ho ho, Dark's in some deep shit now xD Don't forget to tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Confrontation

**Dear Goddesses, people are actually reading my story! xD I hope not to disappoint~ **

* * *

The Legend of Dark

Chapter 3  
**Confrontation**

Link. He was the first thing I recognized. He pretty blue eyes seemed troubled as they stared into my red ones. Why? Just what are you thinking? Din.. my head is killing me. I can't seem to lift my arms, and there's something uncomfortable against my back. Turning my head only makes me dizzy, making it harder to process my situation. I'm propped up against a tree, the only tree in this cursed room. I'm wet, but not only with water, and I know not all of this blood belongs to me. My wrists are bound behind the tree by what feels like a strip of fabric, and my sword, shield and cap are beside the boy sitting no more than five feet from me. Why am I being kept alive? Just how long was I unconscious I open my mouth to ask this, but to my surprise, he is the first to speak.

"Why did you attack me?" What kind of question is that? Besides one I wont answer.

"Why am I alive?" I mock the same angry tone he used with me, and that seems to piss him off further.

"Because I want to talk. Answer the question." Does he think I'm suppose to be grateful?

"Why am I tied up?" Stupid question, I know.

"Because you tried to kill me. Answer the question." No.

"Are you afraid of me?" I smirk. He frowns.

"No. Answer the question."

"Ch. Liar."

He lets out an irritated sigh. "I am afraid of not being able to save the land you threaten. Not you."

"The fact I exist frightens you."

"The fact you are tied to a tree amuses me." We trade expressions. That bastard.

"Because you're too afraid to untie me."

"Because I'm not stupid enough to let you continue attacking me."

"Because you know you'll lose."

"Says the one tied to a tree." He scoffs and I growl. That bastard.

"Now answer my question."

"Untie me first."

"I could just leave." His expression tells he knows my next thoughts. _THAT BASTARD!_

"I liked you better when you were silent."

"I liked you better when you were under the water."

"How's your wrist?"

"Broken. How's your head?"

"Bleeding. Just what did you do to me?"

Silence.

"You're sick." I tease and he frowns again.

"I didn't mean that. Are you doing to answer my question or not?"

I can tell he's close to giving up, and that may mean he leaves me here, but for some reason I can only look away and stay silent. He just _has_ to repeat himself.

"Why did you attack me?" That Bastard.

"Because Lord Ganondorf told me to." Because I have nothing else to live for.

"And you do everything he tells you?" His eyes narrow, mimicking my expression.

"Tsk~ Always with the questions."

"Answer them."

"He created me." Not much of an excuse, but what others do I have?

"He's using you." I jerk forward, hiding the fact that this action makes my head hurt even more. Link tenses even though we both know I can't reach him at this moment. I lean in as close as I can to hiss my reply.

"He is the reason I exist." But he is just as ready to counter me. It seems that again we are in battle, but this time with words.

"He didn't create this room or its illusions." That makes no sense!

"Then why was I here for so long waiting for you?"

"It wasn't until he followed me into the Temple of Time that he caused this trouble. That must have been when he cursed the room to draw out my darker half." That's just a stupid guess.

"That still means he created me."

"No, he cursed you. Me. You already existed long before him." Ch. What makes him think he's got all the answers?

"He gave me my own body."

"He locked you in this Temple" That bastard.

"Still gave me physical form."

"That he used against you. You are no more than a pet to him. But you are a part of me. He cursed you, but your existence isn't because of him. You're me."

I growl loudly, like I'm some sort of animal trapped in a cage and I can't think of anything else to say or do. I'm not him! I'm my own person! I'm not a stupid pet! I'm pissed off! My actions seem to startle him again, and I smile when I see the doubt in his pretty blue eyes. "I'm evil."

He watches me, as if trying to read my mind before speaking again. "The Master Sword repels evil." He goes on to explain. Is that what that damned fairy was talking about when he cut my chest? I really don't care about any of this. I just want to kill him. "It did as much spiritual damage to you than it would cuccos." He shivers, as if recalling something. That makes me chuckle. Yeah, I remember that. He was nearly pecked to death. Served him right. I really am him.. aren't I?

"I still have to kill you." It sounds a lot less threatening when tried to a tree. That bastard.

"Why?" His tone is less anger and more pity. That pisses me off. Bastard.

I sigh and close my eyes, calming my voice considerably "Because I don't want to spend another damn minute in this room." I pause, then feel something brush against me, causing my eyes to snap open. My cheeks redden slightly as he crawls over to me. "What are you.." Reaching around me, he carefully unties my wrists, then stands up with the fabric he used to tie them in his right hand. I glance towards it and wonder if his wrist hurts as much as my head. Not that I care.

_"Kill him!"_ The voice echos as Link extends his left hand to me.

"Well then, lets leave." I look to my right, noticing the door is still open. My red eyes find his perfect blue ones again, and gently, I grip the hand offered to me to stand. I then make my way to my sword and shield, but I don't put them away. I face my lighter self and glare, refusing to believe in such a fairy tale. Both of us won't be able to leave. Something will always keep me here until he dies. _"When only one of you stands, the doors will open. If you wish to taste freedom, you will slay him."_

Yes, Lord Ganon. "It is never that easy."

"Don't do this.." But I am already thrusting my blade forward. He moves too slow and I manage to cut into his left side, sticking my sword into the tree I now face. Link uses this moment to rush forward, then back-flip to kick his leg into my arm so I lose grip of my weapon. Boot meets bone and... _Crack!_

"! #$, %^*!# $%^!... ! #$%^&!" He flinched at the several curses that spew from my mouth. But I can't let this distract me. Even if he kills me, I must fight. It is my only reason for existence Are you happy with me, Lord Ganon? Link steps closer to me, gripping his wounded side while my hand rests gently over my right arm. "Prepare to-" And then he catches me by surprise.

"You aren't alone!" That damned voice of his. Why does he even care? His arms wrap around my body, and again I feel the warmth of blood against me. This time, though, it is his own. I'm so shocked that I'm not even sure I know how to react. His voice gets softer, somehow soothing my hatred. "You aren't alone anymore.." My eyes slowly close and I relax my muscles, letting my arms lower. I already lost, so maybe I don't have to kill him.. but I do have to wonder.. what will I see the next time I open my eyes?

* * *

**Aw, how sweet. I saw fan art of Link hugging Dark saying "You aren't alone!" and I fangirled all over the place. So that was the idea behind that. In the next chapter, you will discover Dark's little secret. Wonder what it could be~**


	4. Obstacles

**The chapter after this may take longer, as it is not finished like these first 4 were. Well, it's time to learn Dark's little secret. I had yet to read a story with something like this, so I thought I would try it in my own. Enjoy~**

* * *

The Legend of Dark

Chapter 4  
**Obstacles**

I'm in motion. It takes a moment for me to open my eyes, and then they focus and I realize I'm being carried. It's oddly comfortable on the Hero's back, so I think I will pretend I'm still asleep. I don't remember falling asleep to begin with. The last thing I remember was my arm breaking, although I don't feel the pain anymore. Is this an illusion? No, this is too real. Why am I being carried? Maybe Link is moving to an easier spot to kill me. No, that's not it either. I also remember him hugging me. My world was spinning and for some reason I choose to accept his gentle words towards me. But then everything went black. I heard his soft voice but I didn't make out the words. My head must have taken more damage than I thought, though that doesn't hurt anymore either. Did he heal me again? Stupid question.

"This isn't a good idea."

"Navi, it will be just fine. He's not evil, you saw it yourself." I close my eyes again just as the boy stops walking. "Dark Link.. wake up." His voice, like his eyes, is so pretty. I just want to stay here. Stay here and sleep...

"HEY!" That is possibly the most annoying sound I have ever heard. "Wake up!"

My head shoots up and my arm snaps out to grab her. She just barely dodges, too. Pity. "Listen here, insect. I will rip your wings off one by one and-"

"Oh good. You're awake." Link interrupts, not letting me finish my sentence. "We're going to have to swim out." My face pales and before I can protest, he sets me down. Turning to face me, he opens his mouth to continue, but pauses when he sees my expression, his own turning to confusion. "What's wrong?" I shake my head, swallow hard, and promptly change the subject.

"How did we get out here?" It looks like we're on some kind of square island with tons of doors and tunnels all around us. I give a nervous glance down into the water, noticing more and tunnels deep down. Very deep. And I don't like it.

"After I healed you, I casted Forore's Wind." A spell? I wasn't aware Link knew magic. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Does that mean I know magic? "I'll lead you out of the temple and have you stay with a friend, then I'll come back once I slay the beast causing trouble in this temple." I guess confidence goes with courage, but I shake my head, earning a frown from my reflection. "She wont mind. Malon is a good frien-"

"That's not the problem. I want to stay with you." I hate how pathetic that sounds. To be honest I would rather explore the world, but then he said _swim_ out..

"Dark Link, it's too dangerous."

"Don't call me that."

"Jerry, it's too dangerous."

"Ew!"

"Phillip, it's too dangerous."

I glare as he can't help but giggle. "What do you prefer then?"

"I don't know." I sigh. "How about just Dark for now."

"Dark for now." I glare again. "Alright alright, Dark. Anyway, it's too dangerous for you to follow me. Either you get hurt and I have to heal you, or you get in the way."

I roll my eyes. "I can't swim out."

"Why not?"

"I can't swim out." I repeat.

"Yes, you said that, but why? I'll lead the way."

"I can't swim out."

He just stares, trying to read my expressionless expression. Once again he looked confused, but that did last long as it slowly began to come to him. "You can't swim.."

My eyes narrow, but I don't deny it. In fact, I don't answer at all. Link suppresses a laugh, but can't hide his smile.

"But this was a _Water_ Temple.. you spent years under _water_."

"Illusions. Don't remind me."

"I can teach you to swim."

"No."

"Oh come on~ It will be fun!"

"No way in hell."

His expression turns serious. "You have to get out of this temple at some point, and I don't have enough magic to activate Forore's Wind, as well as get us both out of here."

I turn pale again. Goddesses, am I trembling?

"You will learn or I push you into this water right here and now."

That got my attention. "FINE!" That Bastard...

xXx

"You better not!"

"Come on, Dark, we've been at this for at least an hour. You don't need my support. I'm letting go."

I stop kicking my legs and clings to my lighter side's arm, causing him to sigh. "N-no.." I'm shivering and more than ready to climb out of the water, but when I try, Link only eases me back in.

"How about this, you swim forward and I follow you, keeping a hand under you for support? No more clinging to the edge. Do that, and we can stop. Deal?"

I thinks about this for a minute, then another, then another.

"Dark! Quit stalling!"

"Fine!" I sigh, reluctantly moving my body forward and moving my legs again. On cue, Link places a hand under my torso and starts moving, keeping his own head above water with ease.

"Don't forget to move your arms. Long, easy strokes. Don't panic. Keep going like you are and grab that block."

Though I'm listening, I don't bother responding. Focusing on the block ahead of me, I make my way closer and closer, determined to get away and never see water again. "Finally!" I shout, turning to face Link once both hands grab the flat, floating platform. "Now can we st-" My jaw drops. No. No he didn't. My red eyes find the bastard treading water somewhere between the island and me. That grinning idiot lied to me! "I'll kill you!"

"You did it!"

"Shut up! I'll kill you!"

"You should be proud of yourself."

"Get over here and help me back so I can kill you!"

"Feel free to do what ever you like once you get here." With that, he swims to the island, hoists himself up, sits down, and waits for me.

Blood lust fuels the courage to swim back to him, or at least attempt to swim. I can't see how ridiculous I look but something tells me it would hardly count as "swimming." Instead of grabbing the ledge, I first grab Link and yank him in. "HA!" He sputters a little as he surfaces, but then just laughs. _Yeah yeah.. I''ll kick your ass after a nap. Just you wait._ Finally climbing into the island, I lay flat on my stomach, listening to Link as he also climbs out.

"It's not a good idea to sleep when you're cold and wet, you know. Just regain your strength so I can get you use to going under the water next. We can sleep once we're out of the temple and in dry clothes." I'm too tired to respond or care, so I chose to close my eyes instead. "Dark." Nope. Not going to answer. Not even as I feel him lean over me, holding my body against his. I don't mind warming up this way, but now my mind is racing with less-that-pure thoughts and I can't sleep. Ok, I give.

"Link?" He lifts himself up a little as I shift to lay on my side. Making himself comfortable behind me, he again hugs his body to mine with ha content smile.

"Yes, Dark?" I catch him off guard by turning my head and gently moving my lips over his. He's so shocked that his mouth parts open, and I use this moment to explore the inside of his mouth. Yup. Definitely warm now. Once he snaps back to reality, Link moves his head away fast, covering his mouth with one hand but not his reddened cheeks. Delighted with myself, I turn back around and relax at my side.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**What do you think of the fact Dark can't swim? And the kiss? Don't forget to review! :)**


	5. Mysteries

**I'm sorry it took me so long! ;A; I have so many different events and adventures for them in my head that I was struggling with a way to tie them together. Like I mentioned before, I already had the first four done for quite some time, but I do not plan to take this long in the future! I'm gonna have to change this story rating to M _; This chapter isn't too bad but later on it will become more.. yaoi-ish. I'm also thinking about starting a second fanfic. It will be a T rated story focusing on Shadow Link, Vaati, and the Four Sword hero's. Hopefully I'm not biting off more than I can chew ^^; Anyways, thanks soooo much for the reviews guys! Without them, I don't think I would have written anymore to the story. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Legend of Dark

Chapter 5  
**Mysteries**

I hate water. It seems to rather enjoy me, though, as it had drawn my body to roll off the island while I was sleeping. _Was_. I sputter and gasp as the cold bites my skin after I had almost completely dried off. Water is forced down my throat and I choke violently. My hand reaches for the ledge, but to no avail. Just when I think I'm seriously about to drown, a hand catches mine and pulls me back up.

"A little early for a swim, don't you think?" He smirks, and I just stare at him in disbelief for a moment. Then finally, my voice reaches me.

"For the love of Nayru- I ALMOST DIED YOU BASTARD!"

"So dramatic." I then respond my throwing him into the water. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to mind this, doing laps in a small circle in front of me.

"Shut up. I've decided I never want to see water again once we leave. Ever."

"Until you get thirsty and all that is around is a small pound."

"It won't matter."

"Dark," he sighs, "I'm not going to buy milk just for you, I hope you know."

Milk? What the Din is that? "Link," I mimic his sigh and his voice. "It doesn't matter because I don't need either of those things."

He looks confused, and to be honest I'm a little surprised he hasn't considered the very thoughts on my mind yet. "You plan on starv-"

"Link, you idiot." He looks even more confused. Wow, he really hasn't considered _that_. This makes me laugh.

"What is so funny?" Then, as it finally hits him, his eyes go wide. "Are you tell me that you don't _need_ it?"

"Ya know, when I said I had tea parties with Ganon, I wasn't being serious." He looks a mixture of annoyed and surprised. I would know because of how much attention I am giving to those eyes of his. I said it before and I'll say it again. His eyes are beautiful.

"So you've never tried food.. or anything before.." There's that damn pity again. I still hate it. What's the big deal?

"Well I have more than enough of water for one life time."

Much to my displeasure, some how that damn Hero had convinced me to get back into the water. I'm not sure how much time we spent there, but I can now say I've gotten down the basics of moving above and below the water's surface. Don't mistake me for being proud of that fact. I'm thoroughly pissed off.

"Must you be so grouchy?"

"Let's get this over with."

With a shrug, Link lowers himself into a small area of water. "We're right at the entrance. Once out, you just need to swim to the surface." I nod and climb in after him. Damnit all, I'm shaking again.

"One.. two.. three.." We both take a breath in and swim down through the tunnel. My eyes haven't even reached the surface yet and I am amazed by the outside world. This lake is huge! I look up and kick my legs to move my body, and that's when I feel a tug on my arms. My head turns, and to my horror I see my sleeve caught on the open gate that barely sticks out from the entrance. _CURSE THE GODDESSES, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_ Don't panic. Panic means dying. I am not gonna die without killing the hero first. This is his fault. I give my tunic a jerk, but it doesn't even tear. Then I have an idea..

"GAH!" I surface and gasp for air, then choke violently in attempt to rid the water from my lungs.

"Dark?!" He quickly swims over to me and supports my shoulders, but just as I begin to relax, he lets me go and leaves me to spit out yet another mouth full of water. "Why are you naked?!"

I glare at him. "Look under the water."

And then he turns bright red and glares back. "What?!"

Great, now _I'm_ red. "That's not what I meant!"

"You're sick." With that, he turns and swims away, ignoring my calls as I follow. We make it to the shore and I've just about have enough.

"Look at me, damnit!"

He turns harshly and I see his face is even more red than before. It's not hard to tell he's struggling to keep his eyes on mine, either. This makes me grin. "What are you smiling about?" I walk closer and he backs away. My steps speed up and his eyes narrow. "Don't touch me!"

I pause, shocked by his out burst, then continue forward with an even wider grin.

"Dark! I mean it!"

Then I leap forward, tackling him to the ground. He tries to push my off but I only cling that much tighter. He manages to get his left hand against my chest, the other on the side of my face while pushing up. Just when I'm about ready to give up, his left hand slips and my weight goes back against him, forcefully moving his other arm aside. A puff of air escapes him as my chest hits his, but I can only laugh. I move up, preparing to stand, and that's when I hear it. Link quickly covers his mouth, his face returning to the dark red that had begun to fade before. He looks at me with fear in his eyes, because now he _knows_ what's coming. My hips grind against his again, earning another faint noise from the boy under me. The third time, his hands move to my shoulders, weakly pushing at me as he gasps. I take this opportunity and force my lips on his. I can tell he's curious; he doesn't dare move his head away. At the same time, though, he seems too shy to kiss me bac-

My eyes widen as his tongue now explores _my_ mouth. Gee, didn't think he had it in him. Apparently he didn't, either, because he quickly snaps out of whatever lust spell he was under and shoves me away. For a while, we say nothing. I'm right in the middle of a mental debate on whether I should try to remove _his_ tunic when he finally breaks my thoughts. "Put your clothes on.."

I grin and stand, holding out my hand for him to take only to have him stubbornly refuse. "Still under the water." I watch as he puts the pieces together inside his head, noting the look of realization and embarrassment. Unsurprisingly, he changes the playing field so I am the bad guy.

"W-why did you do that?"

I just stare at him for a moment. "You're the one who moaned."

He can't even stand it and covers his red face in shame. "It was not one of enjoyment!"

I can't help but laugh now. "Says the one who was more than willing to kiss back. Don't look so upset, Hero. You're a good kisser." He glances up at me just as I lick my lips, and I can see the hidden need in his pretty eyes. I can _feel_ his desires. The urges he would never admit to. Yet, that is. I am not above making him beg for these things, and I plan to do so.

In the end, we both ended up naked. Nothing fishy went on, unfortunately. Link ended up demanding that I sit on the other side of the little fire we built. After he retrieved my clothes for me, we set ours aside to dry while we stay warm. I was fine just as I was. The Water Temple was much colder than I was now, so it didn't faze me. The shivering hero five feet across from me, however, clearly was not use to the feeling. I got up only to have him shoot me a glare, so I sat back down again with a roll of my red eyes. Why is he so mad at me? Maybe I should try to direct his mind else where. "So." That's about all I got. This time he doesn't even glance my way. He just sits there hugging his knees to his chest and chattering his teeth. I try to think of something, anything, that I could ask him, and when I finally do, I realize too late that I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Tell me about you."

He looks at me, half annoyed and half confused.

"Your life. Tell me about you."

"No."

Now I'm confused. "Why not?"

"It is n-not a story worth sharing." He shivers.

"I doubt that. You're suppose to save this land, right? It's got to be nice with all those people look up to you." I hide the jealousy in my voice.

"What people?" He replies harshly. "Most of which are either d-dead, or simply don't understand what is going on. I d-don't have the time sit down and say "Oh, by the way, Hyrule t-town is dead and the reason behind these m-monsters is because there is someone is trying to take over the w-world. But don't worry, I am here to save you all." Yeah. It's j-just wonderful, Dark."

"Oh.."

He doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry.."

He still says nothing, and I swear the teeth chattering is only getting louder. I get up and he still says nothing, so I use this opportunity to sit next to him. When he does nothing more than look away, I wrap my arms around him to offer some warmth. He still says nothing, and I start humming. I'm not sure what I am humming, but somehow the tune just comes to me. I close my eyes hum the tune a few more times before adding words. "Shadows, here my call and rise.." I can feel Link turn his head to me, but I don't stop. "Follow thou with crimson eyes.." Like the tune, the lyrics seem to just come to me like some long-lost lullaby I already knew. "Heed my every order, bring forth darkness to the skies.." The words seem to linger in the air, and suddenly I am very aware of the sounds around me. The strange calls of the flying creatures around us, a distant laughter of hatred in ghostly form, and the crackle of the near fire that hardly warms the new chills down my spine. I hear whispers, too; words I can't make out, yet some how I know are calling for me.

"Dark?"

I shiver in his place. He isn't shaking anymore, so I assume I've warmed him.

"Dark, what was that?" I finally open my eyes and look at him, shocked to find him looking so terrified. I instantly let him go.

"I don't know.." He looks at me, expecting more. More that I cannot offer. The song is mine. I don't know how, but it is. It has dark power behind it that I'm not sure I want to mess with. _Thou with crimson eyes_. Why would I wish to bring darkness? This just makes me seem more evil. I mean, I'm no goody-two-shoes, but didn't Link prove I am not evil? By the looks of it, we are both beginning to doubt the Master Sword's decision.

"Dark.."

He looks concerned, and I can mirror that expression perfectly.

_What am I?_

* * *

**I tried to make the scene into something serious, like suddenly the world was set into slow motion as Dark sang a song he knew, yet didn't know. Opinions? Suggestions? Share away! The lyrics where my idea, but the song is not mine. If you haven't figured out which tune he was humming to, then don't worry because the truth will be revealed. I will not abandon this story! ^^ Thanks again!**


	6. Dare

**I have a few serious moments here, but as for the comedic conversations, I hope your enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I made myself laugh. I'm just ****_that_**** lame. At this point, I'm coming up with this as I go along. Aside from the future explanation on the song Dark sang, I have no idea what this story will come to be. I'm just as excited as you are :D! At least, I hope you're excited XD. Anywhore. Here is chapter 6!**

* * *

The Legend of Dark

Chapter 6  
**Dare**

We ended up sticking around until noon that next day before finally distancing ourselves from the lake. Link and I haven't talked much since the creepy song incident. I'm not too bothered by the silence, though; both of us need time to think._ Bring forth darkness to the skies._ That sounds like something Ganon wants. Not me. Although I rather like the shadow idea. Not that I would ever tell Link. Something about having shadows obey me just sounds right. Link can be the hero. I'll be the king of shadows. Not an evil king, of course. But I wont prance around helping others. My shadows will serve me. I'll wake up on a luxurious bed and-

"What?" I ask as the hero looks down at me with his arms crossed, unfazed that I just ran into him. I stand to my feet and brush imaginary dirt from my black tunic.

"Aren't you the least bit disturbed by that song?" Pffft. Now you want to talk? Well, at least you didn't hear the creepy shadow voices.

"Of course I am."

"Then why are you smiling like an idiot lost in dream land."

"Relax. It's just a song."

"That had power behind it! I could practically feel darkness surrounding us."

"There is nothing wrong with darkness." I cross my arms over my chest.

"I don't mean "lack of light", Dark. I mean a lack of good. Something unpure and tainted. Are you sure you've never heard that song before?"

"positive. It just sort of came to me. Like I knew the lyrics all along, but I know I've never heard it before."

His frown deepens as he turns and continues walking. My smile returns, and I follow again. I'm somewhere between being crown the Shadow of Time and being waited on by my shadow minions when I run into the hero once again.

"What is it this time?"

"It will be nightfall again in a couple of hours, and the fields of Hyrule will be riddled with monsters."

I glance around and notice a high wall with a gate in the distance. As if reading my mind, Link speaks up again.

"There's a couple of rough stones that can be used as a latter. We'll cross it tomorrow morning and make it to the ranch before it the sun sets."

I smirk. "Afraid of the Dark?"

He looks at me, irritated. But then his scowl slowly formed into a sly smile. That makes me nervous. Just what are you up to, Hero? I watch him slowly pull out a strange object, then bring it to his lips. His eyes close, and then he softly blows into it, his fingers dancing over various parts. The tune is beautiful. I don't know what he's playing, but I like it. When he moved it away from his lips, he smirks at me and I raise a brow in response.

_Crash!_

A flash of light zips through the sky that now seems to be changing color, catching my attention. He's laughing now, and another loud boom adds to the effect. I don't get it. What's so damn funny? Everything gets darker and for a moment I wonder if that is his point. Ok, so you aren't afraid of the dark. I still don't see what's so damn funny. Something wet hits my face, causing me to frown. He's still laughing, and all at once, water pours from the sky. I throw curses left and right as I run around, and Link is lying down, rolling about and gripping his stomach.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHAT IS THIS?! AUGH!" I curl down, sitting with my knees to my chest and arms wrapped over my head as a faulty shield. It feels like water. Its part of my sky all over again! Only this time it's falling on me! Can the sky really fall?! "I'M CURSED!" It takes another couple minutes before Link is able to talk right, and by then the rain has started to slow to a light sprinkle. Still, I'm shivering on the ground.

"You remind me of a cat."

I shoot him a glare. I'm not sure what a cat is, but I'm betting I was just insulted.

"Cat's hate rain."

"Rain?"

"Water that falls from the sky."

I grumble and he sits next to me, wrapping an arm around me. Well, now I think I'm starting to warm up. But I wont tell him that. I look away, pretending to still be upset. I hear his sigh but think nothing of it. Nope. He wont win this one.

"Dark?"

Nope.

"Daaaark."

Not happening.

"Jerry."

"..."

"Phillip."

Silence, followed by silence. Good, I was about ready to kill him. My eyes close, and I realize how comfortable I am in his grasp. Then, something soft and warm brushes against my neck, causing my eyes to snap open. Did he just kiss me?

"Let's play a game."

I raise a brow and give in. "A game?" He nods. "What kind of game?"

"It's called "Truth or Dare". Someone asks just that, and the one being asked chooses one or the other. Then you can either dare them to do anything you wish, or ask them any question. The first to refuse an answer or dare, simply loses the game."

I grin at this, because if anything knows me, they know I like a good challenge. "Alright. You start."

"Dark, truth or d-"

"DARE!"

He just stares at me for a moment, then slowly gets that same look he did when he made it rain. Lovely. "I dare you to recite Prayer of Nightmares." I give him a look that demands an explanation, and he is quick to comply. "Your greatest nightmare becomes your reality when you repeat certain words." Nightmares? My confusion must be obvious, and he takes that as a hint to further explain. "In other words, your greatest fear will suddenly be right before you."

My face goes pale. W-What?! I don't want to lose already, but I don't want to go back... "How long does it last..?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe A few minutes..." I relax, "...or maybe a few days." Only to tense up again. "Depends on how long it takes you." Takes me to what? And what if he isn't there when I get back? My head is pounding again, and I feel a strange sensation in my stomach that I don't like in the slightest.

"What are the words?" I gulp.

His grin widens. "Let's see, let's see... "Take up form, oh wisps of fear. From what I run, you'll draw near. And at my side, you will stay, until I shed a single tear." Got that?"

Until I cry? I have to cry? I don't cry! I don't want to cry...

"Dark?"

My voice comes back a bit shakily. "Take up form, oh wisps of fear.." C'mon, Dark. You're not going to lose to a stupid room! "From what I run, you'll draw near.." I tightly close my eyes. "And at my side, you will stay.." Here goes nothing. "Until i shed a single tear.." I wait, too afraid to open my eyes. I'm listening closely, but I'm sure the silence confirms it all.

"...PFFFFF AH HAHAHAHAAHHA!"

My eyes snap open to find a soon-to-be-dead teen laughing with a soon-to-be-gone finger pointed in my direction. No. This wasn't funny. I tackle him to the ground, and he hits it hard, looking back up at me with a mixture of surprise and fear. Good.

"D-Dark?! What are you-"

Somehow, my sword found its way to his neck, and a pretty red liquid colors the blade. Honestly, I don't know how it got there. Neither of us speak. If that song didn't make me lose his truth, this certainly does. My eyes narrow, his eyes mimic, and suddenly it's like the Room of Illusions all over again.

No. No, it's not. Because I don't want to be there and I don't want to kill Link. I climb off him and put the Master Sword's black copy back away, then turn my back to the other.

"I'm sorry.."

Turning, I see hurt in his eyes. Guilt crushes me as I can only assume I hurt him badly. The wound is so faint, though.

"I shouldn't have tricked you."

No, you shouldn't have. But Goddesses damnit, don't cry. I let out a sigh and close my eyes. "Truth or dare?"

He pauses, but at least provides an answer. "Dare. It's only fair, right?" But I don't have much in mind.

"I dare you to tell me why it took you seven damn years to find me." There is a joking tone in my sentence, but I notice this thought somewhat saddens him.

"Seven years ago, I was in a place known as the Temple of Time. It's smaller than the temple you were in, and it holds no monsters. It is a place of prayer, and people believe you can hear the voices of the protectors of hyrule who long since passed away." His eyes close as he reaches inside himself for the memory. "It was my task to protect the Triforce from a man who was predicted to steal it in order to bring destruction and chaos to Hyrule." I instantly realize who he's talking about, and then realize how little I really know about the man I was so willing obey. "While I was still a child, I fought off the wicked beings and true horrors he brought to the innocent, knowing each task would bring me closer to the keys that could open the gateway towards the power he desired." I nod and try to follow along with his story.

"He was after the same thing, and in order to protect the triforce, I had to be faster. Little did I know, I was falling right into his trap. His dark soul would only deny him access to the Sacred Realm, so he needed someone else to collect the three treasures. I did so, and thus opened the secret passage within the temple. He was not far behind me at the time, and once the passage opened, the Triforce revealed itself. Unfortunately for him, the pieces split up to see those who held true to each part. Princess Zelda, the brave little girl who was the one who predicted Hyrule's destruction, and the very same who saw through Ganon's lies, earned herself the Triforce piece of Nayru's Wisdom. Myself, who accepted the fate given to me at such a young age, was granted Farore's gift of Courage. However, Din's piece, that of great Power, was naturally attracted to the heart of whom wanted it most. He probably had the most at the time as well. But enough is never enough to a heart tainted with evil."

With the Triforce of Power at his will, only a true hero could restore peace." Even as he explains this, he seems unhappy every time his part comes up. I can't tell if it is because he is too humble about being chosen, or unhappy that the job fell on his shoulders. Perhaps it is both. "But I was still a child, unprepared for such a battle. For my well-being, I was concealed inside the Sacred Realm. Is that when you came to exist?" I nod, remembering my younger self and watching my body change while the room I lived in stayed the same. "I see. Well, I could not yet come because I was not yet ready. Seven years passed before I was woken and thrust back to my fate." Suddenly, my own life doesn't seem so bad. I wait for more, wanted to hear how the story finishes to what it's become thus far, but then I realize he's already answered my question.

"Wow.." It's all I can think to say. The air between us is heavy, so I resist the urge to ask for more. I don't want to further upset him.

"Truth or dare?" Well, I'm glad the game wasn't ruined to him. I suppose I should switch it up.

"Truth."

He offers a smile, and I feel the air growing lighter. "While you were having tea parties with Ganon, did he make you wear a little pink dress, too?" I'm not sure if I want to laugh, or slap that damn smile off his face.

"Truth or dare." He smirks, yet again accepting a challenge, knowing full well I'd give him one now.

"Dare."

I don't even have to think one up. "I dare you to strip down naked, throw up your hands, and yell out to all of Hyrule how in love you are with.." I glance around, then point to the nearest rock. "That." His blue eyes follow my finger, then widen in shock as the random dare fuels his imagination. Is that blush on his cheeks I see? "And don't be afraid to go into detail about your lovely relationship."

determined not to lose, he removed his tunic, boots, undershirt, cap, then finally, the white pants that hug his legs so tightly, it defines a rather attractive show. His hands then shoot up in the air, quickly followed by his rushed words. "I AM SO MADLY IN LOVE WITH THAT ROCK, AND NONE OF YOU SUCKERS CAN TAKE OUR LOVE AWAY. I CARE NOT FOR YOUR JEALOUSY, BECAUSE NEITHER ARE WILLING TO SHARE. WE SPEND MANY HOURS EACH DAY, DISCUSSING OUR FUTURE OF A LOVELY HOME AND PEBBLE CHILDREN."

I. Can. _Not_. Stop. Laughing. Goddesses have mercy!

"Truth or dare."

Unafraid, I barely manage to force my words out between laughter and gasps for air. "D-DARE!"

"Lick my foot." So simple, yet so disgusting. "And don't be afraid to go between the toes."

Grabbing his leg, I yank it up to throw him of balance, then experience a taste I could have gone without. "Truth or dare?!" I spit on the ground.

"Dare!"

"Kiss me!"

The blush on his cheeks darken. "B-but you just licked my foot! I don't want to taste my foot!"

I don't give him a chance to lose, because I want to wash my mouth out with sweet revenge. Grabbing his shoulder, I force him near and lock my lips on his.

I think I found my favorite game.

* * *

**I was originally going to end the chapter at "It's like the Room of illusions all over again" and end in a serious note, but suddenly got the foot licking idea. Link telling his story came out of no where, and just writing it gave me more respect for the character. As for the pebble babies idea, I started laughing. I hope you did to. :3 Thanks for the feedback so far!**


End file.
